Of Goblin Kings & Glitter
by Torchwood85
Summary: Pride goeth before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall - Proverbs 16:18


Of Goblin Kings & Glitter

_Pride goeth before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall - _Proverbs 16:18

With a nod of finality Sarah tucked away the last few images and newspaper clippings of her mother's glamorously sordid and extravagant life. The reminders of the woman who'd ironically enough chosen her dreams over her family now firmly out of sight and out of mind while the flotsam and jetsam substituted in place of a mother's love was swept into another drawer to reveal the smooth wooden surface of the dresser beneath.

It was indeed, she quite agreed, time to grow up and move on.

Sarah gazed at the solitary statue of the Goblin King that, despite everything, remained firmly in place. Its presence a stark reminder of all she'd learnt about life and herself while the delicate music box at its side stood homage to a more cherished time now long passed but never forgotten. Its once pleasantly light melody turned decidedly melancholic in the afterglow of most recent events and she flinches at the sudden pang of regret that twists her gut.

She doesn't _love_ him, mind. That's just ridiculous, she barely knows him at all.

Enamoured with the idea of such a fantastical creature existing perhaps…but love?

No, she rather doubts it.

An unfamiliar ache seems to settle in her chest regardless though, one she's come to realise had crept its way in right about the time she'd _expected_ his extravagantly glittery appearance, only to be left wanting when he failed to arrive at all.

"My Lady?"

Sarah turns as Didymus appears at her side, the last resident of the Underground not yet returned home, his feathered cap clasped neatly between his tiny paws while a curious concern mars his single beady little eye.

"My dear, are you well?"

Her frown deepens as she considers his question. Her mouth snapping closed almost audibly as she shoots a glare towards the imposing statue of the man who currently consumes her thoughts.

The answer being, quite simply, no. She isn't.

"He didn't come." She huffs, somewhat incensed. After all it wasn't like she'd not meant to include him when she'd said she'd always need them in her life.

"He, my dear?" Didymus prompts, returning her attention. His furry brow furrowing in confusion for a time before his single eye widened suddenly in understanding at her dejection.

"Oh! You refer to His Majesty?"

"I thought he'd at least have made an appearance; you know?" She shrugs, resting her chin against her palm as she continues to scowl at his likeness.

"Perhaps then, my Lady," Didymus offers with a gentle chuckle, "Those were not your right words?"

"I think I used far _too_ many words if I'm honest, Didymus." She mused, shame colouring her cheeks.

"I cannot presume to know nor understand what might have transpired at the end between my fair Lady and my Liege," He replied sagely, the weight of his paw comforting as it rest against her shoulder, "Though might I suggest that if his absence concerns you so, that it may be prudent to perhaps seek his council yourself?"

"Really?" Her brows shot skyward in disbelief, "I can do that?"

"The portal to our world still remains," He cocked his head, his whiskers twitching somewhat in amusement, "If that is what you wish, I would be glad to take you."

"I-" Sarah paused. Is that what she really wanted? To face the Goblin King once again and perhaps explain herself and apologise for her damned atrocious manners and selfishly rude attitude and ungratefulness?

_Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave…_

_You have no power over me…_

It was a lie, they both knew it.

"Please," She breathed, returning her gaze to the small fox, "If you wouldn't mind good Sir, I would most certainly wish it so."

"Then come." He smiled as he deftly hopped atop the dresser and extended his paw, her lip curling wryly when she realised his intent and moved to pull her forward.

"I won't fit through the mirror Didymus."

"Ah but you forget, my dear," He chuckled as he disappeared through the plate glass and pulled her clear out the other side. "Not all is ever as it seems."

"Oh god," She suddenly lurched forward, head swimming and knees almost buckling, "I think I'm gonna be sick-"

"The transition between realms can be quite unpleasant for one not accustomed to it." Didymus offered apologetically, Sarah's eyes widening at the pale hand now clasped in her own.

"Didymus what the-"

"Forgive me my dear, My Lord's magic is far better at softening the blow," He answers, steadying her elbow as she gapes up at him, "My own almost nothing in comparison I'm afraid."

"No, it's not that," She shakes her head as she takes hold of his forearms, his long dark hair, much the same colour as his fur once had been, falling across the armour encasing his broad shoulders, "I meant you- you're not-"

"-as I had once seemed?" She stares blankly as he smirks down at her, "Quite so."

"Though I really must apologise for the state of the realm as it stands," He glances away to observe what remains of the Goblin King's throne room with a scowl, "One wouldn't normally see the remnants of a wish. That being said mind, no one has ever actually _wished_ to see his Majesty again either."

She frowned, confused by his words until she followed his gaze, fighting back the bile that threatened the back of her throat once again as the Goblin King's castle lay nothing at all like she'd expected, and she gaped in horror at the lifeless remains of crumbled stone and dust.

"W-what happened?"

"The world fell down." He offered simply, his thumb brushing her knuckles reassuringly as she appeared to tremble ever so slightly.

"But- but this is wrong-" She swallows over the lump in her throat, her gaze drifting out the great expanse of window to the decimated city below.

"I did all this..." It wasn't a question. She knew it to be true.

"It is the way things are done," Didymus mused quietly, gently urging her towards the stairwell where they'd once before parted ways, "This you already know."

Her gaze shifted from him to the darkness that lay spiralled up before her and she wondered how it remained intact at all amidst the devastation. The dying light of the sun illuminating her way though it revealed nothing of what she might find above.

"You must go quickly now my Lady," Didymus prompted, "Time grows short."

"Until what?"

"You shall see." He smiled as she climbed the first step with a wary glance back at him behind her.

"Sir Didymus?" She paused, suddenly bereft when he released her from his grip. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I certainly hope so," He bid with a small chuckle, "Now onward with you little miss, his Majesty awaits."

With a nod she turned away, silence ringing in her ears between the thud of her footsteps against the flagstone until she reached the eerie. The suns final tendrils breaching the horizon to cast long shadows across the crumbled keep illuminating the figure sat hunched against what remained of the tower wall.

Ever so carefully she drew closer. The power of the Goblin King seeming to permeate the air with a tingling warmth as she stilled before him, one of his long legs slipping wearily to the floor as he huffed.

"Oh, what could you possibly want _now_?"

Despite his surly demeanour Sarah smiled in relief at the sound of his voice, irksome as it was, and instead of letting her temper rise to the occasion she sat down at his side, her knee brushing the fine feathers of his cloak as she drew them to her chest with her head rest back against the unforgiving stone.

"I realise I'm probably the last person you want to see right now," She offered quietly, "But I wanted you to know that you were right…and I'm sorry."

She held her breath, waiting for what she wasn't sure. But when he failed to immediately dump her head first into the bog or whisk her away to the nearest oubliette she steeled her resolve and pushed past the lingering lump in her throat.

"You _were_ generous," She continued quietly, "And I took that for granted, took _you_ for granted."

"I see." He offered equally as softly. He sounded weak, and she hated it.

"Look, Goblin King, I don't know you well enough to love you, but I do fear you," Her eyes glazed as she stared out into the distance, speaking her mind whether he wanted to hear it or not, "I'll admit you _were_ frightening, but not in the way might think. I'm not afraid of you."

He snorted somewhat indelicately, "Is that so?"

"You're confusing and unknown and exciting in ways I _don't_ understand, and _that_, well that quite literally does scare the _hell_ outta me. But somehow the villain doesn't quite suit you."

She chanced a glance in his direction.

"Don't get me wrong, you played your part well and it was fun and all, the best adventure I could ever ask for…but there's more to it than that, I can feel it. Almost like I'm stood too close to the sun or something but can't help but want more despite knowing I might very well get burnt to a crisp."

She laughs in sheer awe of it all as she closes her eyes and embraces the feel of his magic surrounding her, a tendril of his wispy mane tickling her knuckles and she grasps it ever so gently, twirling the silken strand absently about her fingers.

"Out of gratitude I would obey whatever you asked of me in exchange for all you've given me, without question," She blushed, why though she still wasn't sure, "But a slave?"

She released his hair as his head lifted ever so slightly, a single mismatched eye peering out at her through the halo of platinum and feathers.

"You wouldn't be you I don't think if someone chained and bound you and told you what to do and I'd never wish that on anyone, let alone you…"

She watched entranced as his head lifted completely, his seemingly ancient gaze regarding her speculatively.

"I just needed you to know that," She finished weakly, her eyes defaulting back to her hands as the silence continued and she shrugged, "But I can understand if you hate me."

She startled somewhat at the soft chuckle that followed, "I do not _hate_ you, Sarah Williams."

Her gaze locked upon his slender profile as he turned towards the setting sun, head tilted just so as an odd sort of smile curled his lip.

"Really?" She ventured curiously before crossing her arms to scowl at him, "Then how come you didn't show up with the others?"

"Because I am, quite literally, _exhausted_ from living up to your expectations of me."

She gaped as he rolled his eyes rather obviously.

"Oh."

She really didn't know what to say to that, though admittedly she had to agree he did indeed appear decidedly worse for wear.

"Yes, _oh_," He snorted in amusement as he glanced down at her.

"I'll have you know it takes an exceptional amount of power to transform ones entire kingdom to suit the mere whims of others."

She frowned, "Why the hell would you go to all the trouble then?"

"This realm is sustained by the dreams and wishes of those in yours," He offered wearily with a somewhat absent raise of his gloved fingers, "The human imagination limitless in its potential and infinitely more complex, therefore so too must my kingdom be."

She suddenly paled, cringing at the rubble surrounding them, "A kingdom I destroyed…"

"You may have conquered the _illusion_," He conceded with a small smile, "But like the Phoenix herself, the Labyrinth will rise once again from the ashes, its beauty and majesty unparalleled and unrivalled in power as a result."

She shuddered as the reality of the being sat at her side set in. Surely she should truly be terrified of this creature who could warp time and reality to his will with a mere thought. But in reflection she found she couldn't quite recall even once during her run ever feeling truly in danger of death or otherwise. Not then and certainly not now.

The whole _'peach'_ incident aside of course, but that was perhaps something best left for consideration another time when he wasn't so very close and still somewhat confusingly distracting.

"And what about you?" She ventured softly. His lip curling as if he could read her very thoughts.

"You've only glimpsed but a small fraction of the power at my disposal, little Champion."

"What are you, exactly?" She breathed, hesitant to ask yet intrigued none the less.

"Everything," He mused enigmatically, "And nothing."

She huffed with a roll of her eyes. "So not quite wrecked enough to _not_ be an ass then..."

He laughed outright at her audacity and she blushed at the ridiculously pleasant sound.

"I have long outgrown the confines of your mortal world," He offered, equally as cryptic, "But there are stories, _myths_ that still linger even now. The names always change but the essence remains the same."

"Faery?" She narrowed her eyes in thought. No, that didn't seem to quite fit, "Sidhe?"

"Close enough." He concedes with a nod.

"In a Labyrinth of light-" She mumbled, eyes suddenly wide.

"He always was rather horridly vague your Edgar." He scoffed, "If not a little too disturbed even for my liking."

"Just how old _are_ you?" She ventured, suddenly curiously as she took him in. He didn't seem that old, well except for his eyes. His eyes spoke volumes.

"Ancient." He smirked unrepentantly at her intent study of him which heated her treacherous cheeks once more so she opted to change the subject entirely.

"I've read stories of the Fae, some unpleasant, others not quite so. But you _were_ once a part of our world. Why did you disappear?"

"You really want to know?" His brows lifted somewhat in surprise as hers furrowed in indignance.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

He seemed to observe her intently for few moments before he finally shrugged and returned his attention to the horizon.

"Men turned away from the old ways with bitter resentment for what they could not possess," He offered in explanation, "Magic forgotten as the deities who'd once walked the Earth amongst you were shunned for one who would threaten a painful eternity for disloyalty and disobedience."

"I never really bought into that whole religion thing to be honest," She screwed up nose up a little in disgust, "Besides I don't like the thought of my life not being my own, you know?"

"Why am I not surprised," He chuckled knowingly before he continued, "However, regardless of humanities short comings, the simple fact of the matter was your reality could no longer contain us, sustain us in the way it once had so we created another."

"The Labyrinth?" She raised a dubious brow.

"Gods no," He scoffed indignantly, "The Labyrinth is of my own design. Though it's purpose serves a greater need. She is the gateway between worlds, the conduit that feeds magic to the lands beyond and dreams and inspiration to yours."

"I really am in over my head here aren't I?" She mused wryly.

"Yet here you remain."

"You're real, no point denying it," She shrugged, "Besides with powers like yours what chance would I stand if I even tried."

"So very wise for one so young," His lip curled to reveal his pointed teeth, "Though you've nothing to fear from me, little Champion."

"Bullshit." She snorted, ignoring his resulting laughter.

"Such venom behind that sharp tongue." He teased.

"I'm fifteen, not five," She rolled her eyes, "And Karen can really let fly when she thinks no-one's listening."

"Ah, your wicked step-mother." He nodded in acknowledgment of the name.

"She's really not all that bad I guess," She sighed, "I had some issues before- but not anymore."

"Good to know my efforts weren't entirely in vain." He smirked, earning yet another eye roll from the girl sat beside him.

"I've learnt my lesson Goblin King," She replied with conviction, "And learnt it well."

"Hmmm, you're welcome then." He quipped.

"So, what happens now?" She mused thoughtfully, meeting his rather amused mismatched gaze.

"We wait." He supplied unhelpfully.

"Yea thanks _Captain Obvious_ I'd guessed as much already," She returned his grin with a pointed raise of her brow, "What are we waiting for, _exactly_?"

"The beginning, and the end."

"Should I really be here for this?" Her brow furrowed, suddenly concerned, "I mean, I won't get trapped here or anything will I?"

"Perhaps…"

"Don't be an ass," She scoffed, "And while I've no doubt you _could_, I don't think you would."

"You think me benevolent?" He brows disappeared into his hair as he chortled, "Ten hours and you'd claim to know me so well would you little mortal?"

"I don't know you at all," She huffed, "What I _do_ know is that you _let_ me play the heroine, gave me the adventure of a lifetime at great personal expense to yourself _and_ provided the attitude adjustment I was so desperately in need of."

"And?"

"And somehow I get the feeling you didn't _have_ to do all that, but you did anyways," She offered him a sincere smile, "Which means my claim still stands and you'll just have to deal with it I guess."

He raised a somewhat amused brow, "Oh will I now?"

"Afraid so." She nodded, basking in the warmth of his power in the dying light, the silence that followed comfortable in a way she'd never experienced before.

"Perhaps I might just keep you after all."

"I called it first." He grins when she shoots him a warning glare.

"You would dare lay claim to a being with infinite power over time and space?" He shook his head in astonishment, though thoroughly entertained regardless.

"Ah but you forget, my dear Goblin King," She smirked, "For my will is as strong as yours…"

"And your Kingdom as great…" He acknowledged with a small smirk of his own, watching her for a time until he rose gracefully to his feet and offered her a gloved hand in invitation.

"Come, my dear," He bid her gently, "It is almost time."

"How much longer now?" She queried as he pulled her up beside him, the two stood on the precipice of a dead and dying world falling to shadows.

"Until the sun sets." His rumbled reply makes the hairs on her arms stand on their ends, "Though when it does I do suggest you keep a tight hold."

Unconsciously her grip tightens in heed of his command, "Why?"

"It would hardly be fitting for you to be blown away in the resulting cataclysm now wouldn't it?"

"Cataclysm?" She swallows, taking a step closer into his side as he chuckles, "Will it hurt?"

"Anything worthwhile always does."

She scowled, "You're not filling me with a great deal of confidence here Goblin King."

"I'd not meant to," He raised a pointed brow, "I speak the truth, nothing more, nothing less."

"You know if we're gonna be friends you're going to have to stop being so damned enigmatic…"

"Is that what we are?" He raised a somewhat sceptical brow as she shrugged.

"Why not?"

Her heart couldn't help but skip a beat at the genuine smile that quite suddenly lit up his face.

"Very well then, Sarah Williams." He mused softly, "A friend you have made this day. Now hold on tight, little one."

His arm drew her tighter to him as the last of the light slipped away and she shivered, her pulse quickening at the steady rumbling that began beneath their feet.

"Hey Jareth?" She whispered uncertainly.

"Hmmm?"

She decided to ignore the far too pleased tone of his non-committal response as her terrified anticipation grew steadily stronger at the wall of light that breached the horizon to hurtle towards them.

"Don't let me go…"

"_Never." _

The sharp hiss of his breath against her ear was the last thing she heard as he pulled her against his chest, her head cradled gently beneath his chin as the wave of power tore through them. And he was right, it did hurt. So very much so in fact she was sure had it not been for his presence she would most likely not have survived it at all.

But as she watched on from the safety of his grasp she couldn't help but gasp in awe as the world around them was remade. Stone upon stone built back upon itself until the walls resembled walls once again but nothing as they'd been before. Reality stretching and folding in on itself before exploding in a myriad of colours and sounds as mountains and forests emerged from the dust to grow and expand at breakneck speed, an entire age seeming to pass in no time at all until they stood tall and proud against the swirling maelstrom of vibrant orange sky that blazed furiously towards the horizon until nothing but black remained and the heavens unfurled a galaxy of stars.

Then just as suddenly as it had all begun, all was quiet and still save the gentle rustle of trees in the cool summer breeze and the nightingales song off somewhere in the distance below. The man clasped equally as tightly beneath her grip heaving a sigh of relief into her hair before he gently released her to gaze down upon her startled face.

"Alright?" He murmured softly, ancient eyes assessing her quite intently. For what though she wasn't quite sure but aside from the lingering exhaustion of her run appeared nor felt no worse for wear and offered a small nod in response.

"Yea."

"Good," His shoulders relaxed as he stepped away though he kept a firm hold on her hand, "Now come, there is much to do."

"Where are we going?" She couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm as he dragged her along behind him. Thoughts of her family quite suddenly giving her pause and he jerked to a stop with a questioning glance over his shoulder.

"You know I should probably go home before I'm missed."

The thought of leaving saddened her no end but then again so did that of those she loved in her world believing she'd simply disappeared without a word.

"I am a Master of both time and space," He raised an imperious brow, the eager thrumming of his magic making her fingers clasped in his grip tingle in anticipation, "Exactly which part of all that entails are you so struggling to grasp?"

He laughs when she pulls a face as one would if they'd sampled the bog before a bemused smile split her face.

"Alright then," She nodded, "I guess a few hours wouldn't hurt."

"Good." He grinned, mischief dancing about his mismatched gaze as he tugged her forward.

"Now if you're sure you're done complaining, my Kingdom is restored, and I find I should very much like you to see it as it ought to be."


End file.
